


Proper Follow-Up

by SmileDesu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, silly babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 16:15:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/864021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileDesu/pseuds/SmileDesu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you-” Teddy said, but the line went dead before he got a reply.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Follow-Up

"—no, you don’t  _understand_ —" Billy panted into the phone he held between his head and shoulder. He frowned slightly while he tried for the third time to button-up his dress-shirt, only to miss - again.   
On the other end of the line his boyfriend was enjoying himself quite a bit, both for the rant Billy was still in the middle of, as well as his complaints about the family gathering he was being whisked away to. Teddy eagerly anticipated the rest of what Billy had to say, but the conversation was interrupted by the sound of Billy’s mother’s voice, urging him to get off the phone and get ready - but tell Teddy she said ‘hi’.   
A unanimous growl was the answer but both knew it had to be.   
  
"To be continued. I’ll text you, Tee."  
  
"Looking forward to it. Hang in there."  
  
"Thanks. Bye, babe."  
  
"Bye. Love you—"  
  
The line went dead, too early for Teddy to receive a reply, but late enough for Teddy to think Billy heard it. He stared at his phone for a while before tilting his head back with a sigh. He knew well Billy had to hang up, and he might’ve not heard it after all, but it didn’t make him feel any better.  
Billy didn’t say it back…  
  
Of course, as soon as he thought that, a flash of light filled the room, leaving in its wake one mildly-ready Billy sitting over Teddy’s lap. Before Teddy could even gasp, he was kissed, arms wrapped around his neck.  
He recovered before long and kissed back, a smile on his lips even after Billy broke the kiss.  
  
"Love you too, Ted." Billy whispered, forehead pressed against Teddy’s and an infatuated look on his face.   
  
Teddy’s grin widened and remained in place even after Billy teleported away.


End file.
